A Night at the Rocky Horror Hotel
by Sami-Band
Summary: Axel has a surprise in store for Roxas' birthday. Something neither of them would have expected.  One of my first ever fics that I found on a lost memory stick! I havent edited it, because its fun to see how much my writing has changed.  Rated M AkuRoku


**A Night at the Rocky Horror Hotel.**

**AkuRoku Oneshot. **

Axel sat in the large hotel room alone. The room was beautifully decorated and came with its own ensuite bathroom, an expensive looking chandelier hung from the domed ceiling and sparkled and shone in the light. There wasn't much in the room in terms of furniture, just a king sized bed, a dressing unit and a small wardrobe. There was a shelf to the far end of the room with two cups and a kettle on it, along with the usual tea, coffee, sugar and a couple of different flavoured biscuits and to the other side of the room, were two huge windows. The room reminded Axel of some sort of old expensive room that a prince or something might sleep in, but he did see where the decorators were coming from regarding the theme of the room. In the corner of the room at the far side was an old dusty looking grandfather clock which obviously didn't work and there were animal heads and erotic paintings littering the wall, along with one or two fully grown white statues of naked men and women.

The bed was in a word, alluring. The massive king sized four poster bed with red lace drapes and clean, fresh smelling sheets; pillows that were stuffed with feathers and the quilts were just as gorgeous to touch. The covers were red and gold velvet with a crimson bottom sheet. The carvings engraved into the posts of the four poster were different and beautifully done and the whole room was just perfect. Even the bathroom, had gold taps and handles, the Jacuzzi in the bathroom, had golden handles and the bathtub had exactly the same, along with gleaming silver feet, just like the proper old baths used to. The room was very, very impressive and beautiful to look at.

Axel sat in the hotel room and sighed at his reflection in the dark wood mirror in front of him. _My god what am I doing? What on earth am I doing? _He shook his head and fiddled more with the black wig he was currently trying to attach to his head, cursing quietly another several times before getting the hairpiece in place. He twisted his head this way and that a few times before nodding his head in approval and letting a triumphant smile stretch across his face as he opened up the jewellery box in front of him and let his hands pick out a pearl necklace. He sighed again as he clasped the necklace around his neck.

"The things I do…" he muttered, slapping the lid shut and instead looking to his right and opening the small drawer there. He smiled and pulled out a pair of long black velvet gloves and sighed again. Looking back on it now he was starting to wish he had never had this stupid idea, but he knew it would be worth it to see his boyfriend's face and reaction. He smiled at the thought and then picked up powder, covering his face in the white fine dust and then cocking an eyebrow at how odd he looked pale. He ignored it, picking up the dark eye shadow and covering his eyelids in it before adding the eyeliner and even a small lick of mascara. He drew over his eyebrows so they actually matched the colour of the wig on his head and then applied the lipstick and blusher.

He sighed and growled as he leaned forward and picked up the finishing touch to his outfit for tonight. A pair of above the knee boots. He shoved them on aggressively, still cursing and then smacked his knees, pushing himself up and walked over to a full body mirror, admiring the handiwork he had done over the last forty minutes. He shook his head. _My god I feel like a dick, Roxas better fucking appreciate this. _

Axel, wore a pair of black PVC boots with killer heels, stockings that came half way up to his thigh and were held up by suspenders. A silvery barely there belt which was pretty long and covered the top of his groin covering his modesty, just about, and he sported a matching vest top, showing off his arms and part of his stomach and chest area as the criss-cross design at the front, showed off part of his chest. He had painted his trimmed but still slightly long nails a deep red colour and had topped off the outfit with the black velvet gloves he had found out not five minutes ago. His make up was done to perfection and the wig wasn't that uncomfortable anymore, and the necklace (although at the time he thought it was over the top) was a nice touch. And the black silk pants were pretty uncomfortable but he was getting used to them.

Nevertheless he growled and rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the fact he had arranged this surprise for his boyfriend's birthday. He tugged at the belt and pants awkwardly.

"Stupid Roxas and his Rocky Horror fetish." He grumbled, mentally kicking himself for the surprise he had planned. Axel wasn't a cross-dresser by nature, in all honesty he thought he looked quite ridiculous, but ever since Roxas had watched the film with him, Axel had just known… he had known Roxas had thought it was hot. He smiled at the memory, momentarily thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Axel had asked Roxas round to his house about four months back and told him to bring some movies as they had already watched everything Axel had, three times over and it was starting to get boring. It was a regular thing and a mutual agreement that Friday nights, they would crash at Axel's and watch movies, order food and then go to bed and have some wild sex, and Saturday night, they would generally chill at Roxas' playing games and then go to bed and have more sex.

So Roxas turns up on Friday night at Axel's and tells him he's brought a musical to watch that everyone's been going on about. It was an old film, not a recent film at all but apparently his best friend had taken apart in the production at school and Roxas wanted to know who he played and stuff. So they put it on. **Big **mistake.

The film was pretty uneventful and the two had chatted amiably with each other… and then Frank N Furter had appeared on the screen and Roxas had seemed interested. And then when he ripped his black cloak off, Roxas' jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened and he had been mesmerized with the man on the screen for the rest of the film. Axel had tried to make conversation with him and everything and Roxas hadn't even acknowledged him talking that; was how enthralled he was.

And Axel had known from that moment; that Roxas had some sexy little fetish about men in stockings and tiny pants. Because it never stopped, they had watched the film a few more times after that and every time it had the exact same effect on the younger blonde. And that was exactly why Axel was stood, in a Rocky Horror themed hotel room, dressed up as Dr Frank N Furter, on his oblivious boyfriend's birthday.

Axel glanced up at the clock above the door and bit his lip. He had asked his best friend Demyx to pick Roxas up and make sure he didn't know where he was going and Demyx had reluctantly agreed, after Axel had threatened him several times. And they should be here any minute. Axel headed over to the ensuite bathroom by the top of the bed and opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar and waited patiently for his lover and best friend to show up.

After about ten minutes, the door opened and Axel poked his head round the corner of the door to see a very aggravated looking Demyx and a blindfolded Roxas. Roxas crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion over his chest while Demyx closed the door.

"I swear to fucking god Demyx you better have a real good reason for this." Axel tried to stifle a laugh and covered his mouth as he watched Demyx flip Roxas off behind his back. Roxas looked annoyed. As did Demyx actually, as he growled and shook his head in annoyance at the younger blonde.

"I swear to god this is the last time I offer to drive you anywhere. You bitch a lot." He told him sarcastically. Roxas opened his mouth as if he couldn't believe what Demyx had just said to him and Demyx walked over to him and looked down at him, a small smile on his face. Axel watched the scene unfold before his eyes, grinning and enjoying the entertainment.

"Demyx, I'm blindfolded, I'm being taken god knows where by you and I haven't seen my boyfriend all day. **Obviously **I'm bitchy." Roxas had a very valid point. He was looking forward to spending the day with Axel, sleeping over, maybe grabbing some food and just having a normal day. Instead, he got kidnapped and blindfolded by his boyfriend's crazy best friend, shoved in a car and drove to some unknown location for god only knew what reason for a boring amount of time. He had every reason to be pissed.

Demyx only growled again and Axel watched as Demyx picked him up by the arms and threw him towards the bed. Roxas landed on the mattress with a thud and shouted a little from the shock.

"Just shut up and stay there, or I swear to god I will gag you." Roxas froze before he spoke seriously.

"Now I'm also scared, why the hell are _you_ throwing me on a bed?" Demyx rolled his eyes and Axel managed to silence another chuckle he felt brewing. _Only Roxas could be concerned about being thrown on a bed instead of the fact he had just been threatened to be gagged. _

Demyx rubbed his forehead and then looked over to Axel, who waved him over, placing a finger to his lips in a way to tell Demyx to be quiet.

The older blonde smiled and nodded for the redhead to come out and Axel widened his eyes. _He seriously doesn't expect me to go out there does he? Oh hell no. _Axel shook his head and frowned and Demyx rolled his eyes and walked over to the redhead, shaking his head a little and smiling. He got to the bathroom and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Ax-woah…" Axel blinked and then frowned, folding his arms and tapping his foot in an irritated manner. _How dare you say woah. Take the piss by all means but don't check me out!_ Demyx noted the look on his best friends face and held his hands up.

"Dude I'm sorry but damn it…" Axel held up a finger to silence the blonde.

"Not a word Dem."

"No seriously, you make a sexy cross dresser." He said sincerely and Axel sighed, not liking this line of conversation at all. Demyx tilted his head to the side and then smiled evilly.

"I wonder if I can get Zexy to dress up in drag for my birthday." Axel chuckled and shook his head and Demyx's smile grew. Axel smirked.

"You know if you find it that hot I'll make an exception for you…" he teased, snapping Demyx out of his daydream and making him shake his head, reaching for the handle.

"I'm going, have fun and erm, remember to go easy on him." Axel chuckled a little.

"Shut up, get out." Demyx nodded and winked before quietly opening the door and tiptoeing to the other side of the room, making a silent exit. Axel sighed, not sure whether he should follow through with this or not but deciding immediately that if he had just spent the best part of an hour getting ready, and two weeks walking in heels to make sure he didn't fall over and got used to them, then he should really follow through.

Axel opened the bathroom door and closed it quietly and looked over to his boyfriend who was half lying on the bed, looking quite relaxed but also slightly irritated. Axel smiled and opened a drawer by the side of the bed, pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs.

The metal cuffs, clanked together and Axel saw Roxas become suddenly alert.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" _ooh, he still sounds pissed... _Axel smiled and moved closer to the blonde, closing the drawer and picking up the cloak from the back of the chair, swiftly putting it on and holding it shut. He was fully intent on winding Roxas up as much as humanly possible tonight before the real fun started.

"Hey Rox, happy birthday." Roxas' expression softened considerably and his ears seemed to almost prick up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Axel! Where have you been all day?" Axel smirked, toying with the handcuffs absentmindedly and shrugging a little as if Roxas could see him.

"Getting a surprise ready for you. You better like it, its killing me…" and he really wasn't joking, the silk pants were really starting to irritate him and the heels were hurting already. _God I wish I could sit down._

"Why what have you done?" Roxas sounded almost like he was accusing his boyfriend of something and Axel chuckled.

"You always think the worst about me don't you?" Roxas scoffed.

"This _is_ you Ax." Axel chuckled and walked over to the blonde, moving to straddle his hips and one of Roxas' eyebrows seemed to rise slightly. Roxas sighed and smiled.

"OK… I think I know where this is going." Axel smiled and shook his head.

"Trust me you have no idea." He leaned forward and gently stroked Roxas' cheek and Roxas frowned slightly as the soft velvet glove ran across his cheek. Axel let his hand lift up and remove the blindfold that was depriving his lover of the sight of his boyfriend in drag and Roxas opened his eyes. The expression on his face, in Axel's opinion, was completely worth everything he had done today.

_Fucking priceless._

His eyes widened in shock and surprise and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. He bit his lip hard and locked eyes with Axel, who was quite happily drinking in the expression on the blonde's face, letting the younger boys eyes drag over his body. His eyes locked onto Axel's and he shook his head.

"You haven't…" he whispered and Axel smiled softly and shrugged.

"I don't know… have I? You tell me." He replied tauntingly and Roxas shook his head slightly, unable to believe what he was seeing. His eyes quickly darted around the room and he realised then that this might not be one of Axel's pranks. This looked like a themed hotel room, and if that was the case, it could be very possible that Axel was wearing something… different; underneath the cloak. He looked back at Axel, wanting to know whether his suspicions were correct or not.

Axel gently took Roxas' wrist and slipped the hand inside the cloak.

"Why don't you find out for yourself Roxie?" he whispered seductively and let Roxas' hand rest at his hip. Roxas swallowed thickly when he felt the material against his hand. The material, was firm but the top layer was rough and sort of silky and there was about an inch or two of Axel's flesh there too, so the top was quite short… shorter than what he would usually wear. And not at all the material he would usually wear. And then he felt something else just below the top… something resting on Axel's hips. Something that felt flimsy and also sort of silky.

Roxas felt his breathing hitch slightly and his mouth and throat grew desperately dry at the visuals running through his mind.

"Axel…" Axel only looked back at Roxas, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Erm… I… you're…" Roxas gave up trying to form a sentence and Axel smiled at Roxas' inability to talk and leaned back a little, letting the blonde's hungry eyes roam over the black cloak that was covering his body. _I bet his mind is going wild round about now._ And it was. The blonde was having a very hard time trying to think of anything except getting Axel out of the cloak. His hands went straight to Axel's hips and he stroked the material there, finding it strangely comforting while still trying to form words. He was completely unable to take his eyes away from Axel. The redhead smirked.

"It's good to have your full attention for once." He teased. Roxas could only nod his head in agreement, not trusting himself not to stumble over his words. His tongue didn't seem to want to work for him at the moment.

"What possessed you?" his voice was a quiet whisper and he licked his lips and swallowed again, realising just how dry his entire mouth was at the moment in time. Axel smirked and got off Roxas, heading over to the stereo player.

"I kinda figured you'd like it as you're so obsessed with the movie and thought it'd make a nice surprise." Roxas watched, completely bewildered as the redhead strutted over to the music player.

"Should I be scared that you can actually walk in those things?" Axel looked at Roxas then his boots then back at Roxas.

"I've been practising." He replied easily with a sly smile and Roxas returned the smile, shaking his head. His body was on fire for Axel and he felt so fucking horny already it was crazy. He was hot and getting sweaty and he wanted Axel out of that damn cloak!

Axel turned back to the stereo and pressed a couple of buttons before smiling.

"Ah." He whispered and Roxas couldn't stop the smile as the song started to play.

"Oh my god you wouldn't." he said and Axel smirked at the blonde, cocking an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't I? Just like I wouldn't really wear all this for you?" Roxas swallowed as the beat to 'Sweet Transvestite' started to play and Axel walked back over to Roxas, chanting along with the song lyrics as he crawled up the bed and rested back on Roxas hips.

"How'd you do I…" he detected the sparkle in Roxas' eyes as the redhead sang along to the song, leaning down to kiss gently at the blonde's neck.

"See you've met my…" Roxas laced his hands around Axel's neck and smiled, tilting his head back to allow the redhead more room.

"Faithful handyman." Roxas sang, joining in the song he knew and loved, making Axel smile against the blonde's neck.

"He's just a little brought down because…"

"When you knocked…"

"He thought you were the candy man." Roxas chuckled and hugged Axel tighter, pulling him closer to him and delighting in the kisses Axel was bestowing on him.

"Don't get strung out," Roxas sang, shivering when Axel's velvet gloves traced down his body.

"By the way I look."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"I'm not much of a man," Axel leaned back, sitting on Roxas' hips and reaching up to take the fastener to the cloak and Roxas watched in awe, nearly missing his cue as he was far too engrossed in seeing what Axel was wearing underneath that cloak.

"By the light of day," Axel smirked, knowing full well Roxas was just dying to get him out of the cloak, his hands expertly undid the fastener and he leaned back forward, quickly pecking Roxas' lips.

"But by night I'm one hell of a lover." Roxas chuckled and didn't wait any longer, sliding his hands inside the bothersome garment and pushing it off Axel's shoulders, revealing everything Axel was wearing.

Roxas felt his throat and mouth become dry again and his eyes widened a little, a smile cracking on his features as he took in his too sexy boyfriend. Roxas was completely and utterly enthralled. Axel looked stunning, for lack of a better word. If you had asked Roxas before tonight, if he ever thought Axel would even dream of dressing up in female attire, he would have laughed; he wouldn't even be able to _imagine_ Axel in women's clothes. However, Axel looked incredibly good in what he was wearing. The sequin top that showed a little bit of his stomach off, the black silky hot pants and even the silver sequin belt. The boots, the stockings, god, the stockings! Roxas loved the entire outfit, his boyfriend pulled it off perfectly and had every detail, from the necklace to the anklet. Everything, and he had even made it look better with the gloves.

Roxas smiled his appreciation, still drinking in the erotic sight before him and trying to not get an instant erection from the breathtaking view.

"You look so hot." Axel blinked and looked down at himself, trying to figure out what Roxas saw that was so good. He really didn't understand his boyfriend's fetishes sometimes, like this for example. Sure experimenting with whipped cream or flavoured lubricants he could understand. But seeing him, **him!** Dress up in drag? How could Roxas like this at all especially as Axel knew how much Roxas loved Tim Curry in the outfit.

"Really? Good." he teased and Roxas nodded his head, hands sliding from Axel's shoulders down his chest and coming to rest on his hips.

"I'll have to buy you the outfit." Axel chuckled, starting to lean forward slowly. Roxas' eyes locked onto Axel's for a moment and he tilted his head back, ready and eager to start kissing Axel and finally be able to stop fighting his urges to touch his boyfriend. The blonde was surprised at himself by how turned on he was seeing his boyfriend in sexy women's clothes, but quickly decided that this _was_ Axel, he could get away with looking sexy in anything. Or so Roxas thought.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Axel whispered, only a hairs breadth away from his younger lovers lips and Roxas smiled before he felt Axel's lips against his own. Roxas sighed in contentment happy that he had finally gotten to kiss his lover. The redhead really had no idea how much of a tease he was and how it drove Roxas crazy.

As soon as their lips met, Roxas groaned softly into the kiss, pulling Axel closer to him and delighting in the long overdue kiss. Axel kissed him back with just as much want and desire, easily gaining access to Roxas' mouth and remembering the inside of his mouth with his tongue, eliciting more gasps and moans from an almost breathless Roxas. The blonde let his hands travel up and down Axel's body occasionally pulling his fiery boyfriend closer to him and eagerly participating in the heated kiss they were sharing. Axel slipped one of his hands underneath the blonde, gently running his hand over his lovers back and Roxas sighed softly against his lips, enjoying the touch.

Axel soon discovered that Roxas' shirt was still on, meaning he was wearing far too many clothes and he let both his hands drift to the buttons, slowly undoing them and then slipping his hand inside, fingers immediately seeking out a nipple to toy with. Roxas arched into Axel's touch, moaning loudly into his boyfriend's mouth. Axel smirked and pulled away, discarding the blonde's shirt and throwing it to the floor uncaringly. He looked back at Roxas, both sets of eyes clouded with lust and his expression turned serious for a moment.

"You're not going to call me Frank Furter through this are you?" Axel asked, hoping that he wasn't going to offend the blonde with his one and only proposal. Roxas laughed and shook his head, sitting up and grabbing Axel by the shoulders to pull him back down and steal a quick kiss from him.

"No I'm not that obsessed. Plus I think you look hotter than he does." He stated proudly and Axel blinked and his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. _Wow, that's a pretty big compliment considering…_

"Didn't think that was possible…" Axel replied, leaning down and nipping and kissing down Roxas' body, making Roxas smile at the feathery touches. Axel's hands ghosted over the smaller body beneath him, making Roxas shiver and wiggle a little in pleasure and when his lips encased one of his nipples he growled, fisting Axel's now black and curly locks.

"Me either but you're just full of surprises." Roxas groaned out, trying to control his speech as Axel teased him in ways that should have been illegal. Axel smirked and continued to kiss down Roxas' torso occasionally licking the sensitive skin and then pressed his palm against Roxas' growing erection. Roxas arched and moaned, into Axel's hand and the older man smiled and kissed just above the waistband of Roxas' jeans, fondling the bulge against his hand and enjoying every sound Roxas made. He pulled away quickly, undoing Roxas' jeans and leaving him in only his boxers before he smiled and reached over, picking up the handcuffs he had picked up earlier and swiftly cuffing the blonde to the bedposts while he was distracted. Roxas whined, wanting nothing more than to touch his lover at the moment and having the privilege taken away from him was so unfair.

"No fair, I want…" Axel smirked gently gripping Roxas' erection through his boxers, making Roxas silence instantly.

"In good time." He promised, slowly moving his hand along Roxas' shaft and leaning forward to plant deep rough kisses on the blonde's pulse point, biting every so often and sucking to create a red mark on the pale skin. Roxas whimpered in delight at the sensations Axel was giving him and tugged a little at the cuffs, forgetting he was bound to the bed and wishing he could touch the redhead. Axel seized Roxas' lips in a deep and demanding kiss, taking control of the kiss and cupping his lovers face intimately as his tongue delved into Roxas' mouth. The strong slick muscle battling with the other and eventually winning full access to the mouth. When he pulled away, he did so with a slowness that made Roxas freeze up, flicking the tip of his tongue across Roxas' top lip in a teasing way and making Roxas whine again.

Axel enjoyed every minute of tormenting the blonde. He loved to watch the reactions he could get out of him and finding out what he really liked. And by now, Axel knew _everything_ Roxas really liked, and even though Roxas was the type of person who hated to be teased; when Axel did it he did it so well and Roxas was driven wild with desire by the end of it.

Axel moved back down Roxas' trembling body, planting softer kisses to his stomach and chest area, hands following down the path and Roxas was thrilled at the feeling of the velvet gloves against his skin, shivering when he felt Axel stop and take a hold of his boxers. But before he pulled them down, his mouth wrapped around the tip of Roxas' cock and he began sucking and teasing him through his boxers. Roxas growled and began to pant slightly. The feeling was amazing, not as good as his mouth around the flesh of his erection, but it was still a nice feeling.

"Axel… I want…" Axel smirked deviously and pulled away, tugging off Roxas' last item of clothing and discarding them to the floor before removing one of his gloves. He scratched gently down Roxas' chest and the blonde's body arched as the nails dragged down his body. He really couldn't stand everything Axel did to him, but he fucking loved it. It made no sense to everyone else but to Roxas it made perfect sense. He loved everything Axel did to him, but hated how it got to him so much. He used to wonder if he had the same effect on the redhead, but now he knew he had just as much of an effect on him; and even though usually by now Roxas would be begging Axel to just touch him and fuck him, he wanted Axel to have his bit of fun tonight too. Especially as the redhead had done all this for him.

He loved him so much and Roxas knew Axel felt the same. Simple thoughts and gestures he did proved it on a daily basis. Like this for example, sure Axel probably thought it was stupid but to Roxas it wasn't and he had gone through all the trouble to arrange it in time and surprise him for his birthday. It was thoughtful and Roxas loved what the redhead did, sometimes doing it without even realising. Really stupid things like buying him a fresh jar of coffee when he could see Roxas was running low because everyone knew Roxas needed his coffee in the morning; otherwise he just didn't function properly. Like making sure he changed the sheets regularly because he loved the smell of fresh bed sheets, like always making sure he turned off the switches before he went to bed because he was paranoid of having a fire.

Simple things he did like that meant a lot to Roxas, it showed that he cared and that he actually thought about him and he loved him for it.

Axel's hands ran teasingly up and down Roxas' sides, one gloved one not and Roxas groaned when Axel took him into his mouth, licking and sucking gently and slowly at first and moaning gently, causing vibrations to travel all up his cock.

Axel kept his rhythm for a moment and then changed it completely, making Roxas loose the build up to his climax and it was driving him crazy, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Axel, please… please…" Axel smiled and pulled away, giving a long, slow and rough lick to Roxas' erection, base to tip before pulling away and leaning forward, happily undoing the cuffs that bound Roxas to the bed. Roxas gasped in relief.

"Oh thank god…" he moaned, practically jumping into Axel's lap and wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Their lips crashed together and Roxas relished in the feeling of actually being able to feel Axel. He slipped his hand down Axel's body and cupped the bulge in Axel's pants. Axel bit the bottom of Roxas' lip roughly before he pulled away and groaned as Roxas began to move his hand. Axel had teased him brutally and Roxas thought it was high time he got a bit of revenge.

The silky material and the pressure of Roxas' hand against Axel's cock drove him crazy and it was such an incredible sensation for him, the silk felt real fucking nice against him and Roxas groaned softly when he felt Axel's cock grow harder, pressing his forehead against Axel's as he kept up his ministrations.

"I'm _definitely_ going to buy you this outfit." The blonde stated breathily. Axel chuckled and smiled, pecking Roxas' lips quickly and rubbing the base of his spine lovingly.

"I'll think about it, at the moment though these things are starting to irritate me." And they really were. Axel wasn't used to wearing underwear that was so constricting and not really made for men who sported fairly large erections. Roxas smiled wickedly and licked his lips as he gripped the back of Axel's neck, lips brushing against the redhead's ear.

"Want some help?" he asked teasingly and Axel groaned as the blonde gave a small squeeze to his cock.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. Roxas immediately moved, pulling away from Axel and kneeling in front of him, pulling Axel to the same position before leaning up to kiss him, his hands shakily going to Axel's too sexy hot pants. With a little hesitation he tugged the belt off and then took the top of the silky pants, pulling them down while happily engaging in a passionate kiss with his lover. Axel cupped Roxas' face and delved into his mouth, tasting and memorising every bit of his younger boyfriend and groaning lightly when the pressure was relieved slightly when Roxas finally tugged off the pants. He didn't waste anymore time, leaning forward and making Roxas fall back onto the bouncy mattress.

The blonde chuckled against Axel's lips, kissing him wildly. The temperature in the room increased drastically as the two kissed and touched each other. Their breathing became erratic and Roxas wasn't sure how much more he could take, he desperately wanted Axel and had been longing to be with him all day. Axel's lipstick was smeared from the kissing and his make up was starting to run a little but Roxas didn't care, the redhead was still gorgeous to him. He reached up and moaned gently, fisting the wig Axel was wearing aggressively and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor and ran his hands through Axel's fiery red hair. Axel stopped and opened his eyes, sighing into Roxas' mouth before he pulled away and looked down at Roxas disapprovingly.

"It took me ages to fix that thing." He told him. Roxas only smiled sweetly and shrugged a little.

"I like your hair." Roxas replied, pressing a hand to Axel's chest and rolling the redhead onto his back before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and looking into his eyes. Axel only smiled at Roxas' reply and his actions. Roxas took in the sight before him and his heart skipped a beat and his breathing hitched a little. He didn't think he could find anything as sexy as what he was seeing right now. He smiled before kissing deeply at Axel's neck, slowly moving down the redhead's slightly sticky and sweaty body, moving to the middle of his chest and kissing down the part of exposed chest he had on show, tenderly running his hand softly and slowly up and down Axel's fishnet clad thigh, liking the feeling of the material against his skin.

Axel felt like his whole body was about to explode. He was so turned on and he wanted Roxas so bad and the blonde was torturing him! _I knew I should have kept him tied up…_

The thought died before Axel could even begin to think of anything more as Roxas' hot, waiting mouth wrapped around his cock. Axel's eyes screwed shut and he hissed in pleasure, back arching a little more and pushing his cock further into the wet heat. Roxas only smiled and gently gripped the base of Axel's cock, continuing to bob his head up and down and suck and lick the shaft, making Axel groan and moan in ecstasy.

Axel had pretty much forgotten all about the outfit he was wearing for Roxas' pleasure at this point, he was far too engrossed in the amazing blow job the little blonde was giving him to care. He gripped Roxas' hair and pulled him away, not wanting to wait any longer, he was about ready to explode as it was and he didn't want tonight to end too quickly. He wanted to enjoy it and make sure Roxas enjoyed it too.

"OK stop now…" he panted, pulling Roxas closer to him and kissing him deeply, lying the blonde flat out on top of him and sliding his hands down Roxas' boxers, sliding them over his creamy thighs and finally tugging them off and throwing them with the rest of the blonde's clothing. Roxas' hands toyed with the top Axel was wearing and Axel smiled, leaning up to kiss Roxas quickly and hugging the blonde to him, pulling him closer and making their very obvious arousals collide.

"Are you going to take this thing off?" Axel asked into the blonde's neck, kissing softly and then deeply before sucking and biting the exposed flesh. Roxas smirked and shook his head.

"No, leave it on." Axel cocked an eyebrow a little at the younger man's request but was happy to oblige. After all, he had gone through the trouble to get dressed up and plan this out for Roxas, it was only fair he got what he wanted; especially on his birthday. Roxas reached over to the bedside table where Axel had retrieved the cuffs earlier and rummaged around inside before finding a bottle of lubricant. He didn't bother closing the drawer and just twisted the pump, breaking the seal. Before he could pump any of the lubricant out however, Axel snatched the bottle from his hand and pumped a generous amount onto his hand, rubbing it in between his fingers and covering three digits effortlessly.

Roxas leaned forward as Axel's hand slipped behind him, placing both his hands on the mattress beside Axel's head and leaned down to kiss him. Although distracted, Axel didn't cease his movements and began to massage Roxas' entrance before slipping his finger inside the blonde. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth before pulling away and hissing gently, eyes closed in bliss and he began to rock back onto Axel's finger, Axel was millimetres away form hitting that sweet spot inside him and he wanted Axel in deeper. But Axel wasn't going to give it to the blonde just yet, he watched the blonde and anticipated his movements, bringing his finger out as Roxas bucked back so he was always just missing his prostate. Roxas tried bucking back harder and faster but Axel saw it coming when he noticed Roxas' hands clench into fists, gripping the bed sheets just before he moved backwards.

Roxas was frustrated, growling he opened his eyes and glared at Axel.

"Axel…" he hissed and the redhead smirked before pushing a second finger inside the blonde's tight entrance, still not giving Roxas what he wanted, what he needed just yet. Roxas whimpered in disappointment and Axel thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He gently eased his finger forward and pressed teasingly against Roxas' prostate, making the blonde moan delightfully and start rocking backwards again. However Axel had other ideas and just continued barely brushing the blonde's sweet spot as he stretched his lover.

When he slipped a third finger inside, Roxas hissed a little and Axel stopped and instead of thrusting his fingers into Roxas, he just pressed and stroked the sweet spot inside Roxas, making Roxas forget completely about the discomfort he was in.

"Ah-Axel…" he groaned, starting to gently rock backwards again although more hesitantly than before. When the blonde started to get back into his usual rhythm Axel removed his fingers, reaching up with his other hand to cup the back of Roxas' neck and smashing their lips together. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, hands searching out the bottle of lubricant Axel had had. When he found it he smiled against Axel's lips and pumped a liberal amount into his hand before he sat up, pulling away from Axel and reached behind him. He wrapped his small hand around Axel's cock and smothered it in the lubricant, making Axel groan from the unexpected action and pleasure it gave him, pumping slowly and softly.

When Roxas felt he was quite finished he withdrew his hand, wiping the excess on the bed sheets and smiled a little at the death glare his lover gave him. It was only then Axel remembered he was still wearing the boots and stockings and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Erm, Rox. Do you mind if I get out of these?" he moved his foot a little and Roxas frowned at him.

"Given the fact we're about to have sex and the reality that you removing them would mean we would have to stop… yes I mind." Axel only chuckled and Roxas smiled and ran his hand teasingly up and down his boyfriend's fishnet clad thigh.

"Besides you look sexy." He purred, moving slightly to position himself. He lowered himself slowly onto Axel's diamond hard shaft and groaned loudly at the feeling. Axel's hands went to Roxas' waist, gripping tightly and he bit his lip but failed to silence the moan that ripped from his throat. Roxas was still so tight and every time they had sex, Axel had to seriously control himself and force himself to stay still so he didn't just loose it and end up hurting Roxas. The blonde remained still for a moment and adjusted to the feeling, Axel's hands relaxing and stroking his sides affectionately and then he began to move, pulling himself back up and then lowering himself back down.

After a few slow movements, Roxas picked up the pace, increasing it slowly but surely and Axel was finally able to relax and just enjoy what was happening. Moans and cries filled up the room as Roxas continued to bounce on Axel's cock, rocking backwards and forwards and he let out a loud scream every time his prostate was hit, sending pleasurable shivers all up and down his spine, his mind completely fazed and body burning up. With every movement the blonde made, he released soft cries and sometimes louder screams as he began to loose control. Axel loved to watch Roxas when he was like this, it was the sexiest thing on the planet, body sweating and trembling slightly, excited cries spilling from his lips, the expression on his face telling Axel that he was enjoying this just as much as he was.

"Oh god Axel, Axel..!" Axel groaned when he heard his name spill from the blonde's perfect and slightly flushed lips; gripping Roxas' hips and guiding him down and practically slamming the younger boy onto him. Roxas screamed, eyes rolling and Axel continued the action, feeling his release building up quicker than he anticipated, but he could tell Roxas was getting closer to his climax too, the way the body above him shuddered and the way he whimpered desperately was plenty of warning. He knew Roxas well enough by now to know when the blonde was close to coming.

Roxas let Axel continue to slam him down onto his cock and he reached round and took a hold of his own neglected member, pumping in time with Axel's thrusts and the sight of Roxas jacking off like that while he panted and moaned and practically screamed Axel's name made Axel groan loudly. Roxas didn't stop what he was doing and Axel didn't falter in his own movements, feeling his climax fast approaching. Roxas came first, screaming Axel's name as he did, his come covering his hand and part of his stomach and Axel came straight after; feeling the blonde's muscles contract around his cock as Roxas came and he came hard inside the blonde.

When they were certain that both of them had rode out their orgasms to the fullest, Roxas collapsed on top of Axel, resting his head on his chest and not bothering to remove Axel from inside him. Silence fell in the room as both of them gathered up the energy to talk and form sentences. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat and their breathing was irregular and shaky, Roxas panting slightly as he tried to get the oxygen back to all the places it should be. Axel wrapped an arm gently around Roxas' back and the blonde smiled and pushed himself up to look Axel in the eyes.

Axel loved to look at Roxas, especially when they had just had sex because Roxas just looked so beautiful. His cheeks tinted pink, his hair starting to fall from out of place and slightly ruffled, although this time his hair was perfect, aside form a few spikes that had drooped and one or two that were sticking to him. His eyes glimmered lovingly and mischievously and he was smiling. Not a full out freaky smile, but a smile that told Axel he loved him and he more than liked what had just happened. Axel smiled at Roxas and kissed his forehead. Roxas pulled away and shifted to the side, rolling off Axel and onto his back, feeling the evidence of Axel's own climax all over his lower regions.

Roxas groaned, wiping himself clean on the bed sheets and making Axel chuckle.

"You know the people who change the sheets are going to hate you tomorrow." He teased and Roxas chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'll leave a tip." He turned to look at Axel and moved closer to him, resting his head on his chest as his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his shoulders and back, bringing him closer and holding him in a warm embrace.

"It better be a generous sized one." Axel told him as Roxas nuzzled his chest affectionately.

"Hm. I love you Ax."

"Love you too babe." Axel replied, traipsing his fingers through Roxas' slightly damp hair.

"You know you're the best boyfriend ever? I can't think of anyone else who would actually do something like that just to please their other half." Axel smiled, knowing that Roxas was grateful for his little surprise and then his smile turned into a smirk as he looked at the ceiling.

"I can think of a couple of people."

"Hmmm, this has been the best birthday ever." Axel smiled, knowing that sleep was taking over the blonde and he pulled the covers over them with his other hand, kissing the blonde's head softly.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Axel smiled and slightly nodded his head as his eyes watched the blonde that was lying on his chest.

"You can buy the outfit." He saw Roxas' content smile grow into a much bigger one, eyes still closed and he pulled Axel closer, letting out a small hum and then sighing contently against the redhead. Axel smiled as he let his eyes slide shut and soon joined the blonde in sleep.

Zexion sat in his usual armchair reading the latest book that he had purchased. It was pretty interesting, well for him at least. He was grateful for the peace and quiet, it was a nice change from the usual noise and mayhem he had to endure. Demyx had dropped Roxas off at some hotel at Axel's request and his loveable though slightly eccentric boyfriend still wasn't back. Zexion glanced at the clock above the fireplace and wondered for a moment whether Demyx was OK. He sighed and continued to read his book, figuring if Demyx was lost or something, he would have called by now.

No more than a moment later, he heard the front door open and smiled a little, not moving from his position and continued to read his book.

"Hello Demyx." He called softly, flipping a page and continuing to read. He heard the door to the living room open.

"Zexion…" Demyx's voice was sing song like and teasing and said boy looked up, placing his book calmly in his lap. When his eyes met his boyfriend, they widened drastically. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Demyx was dressed up. And not just dressed up, he was dressed up in a silky black miniskirt, fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes; and Zexion was sure he could see more make up than what was considered normal for a guy on his face. Eyeliner was pretty normal, but lipstick and eye shadow was a little bit strange. Demyx smiled seductively when he saw his lovers face and strutted over to the completely dumbfounded boy. Zexion was shocked, too shocked to form words or even contemplate asking his boyfriend why he was dressed up like a woman.

The blonde moved and straddled Zexion, making the other boy drop the book he had been occupied with for the past hour. The younger boy was completely thrown off guard by Demyx's very random change of attire… but the worst thing was he couldn't decide whether he was shocked, pleasantly surprised or slightly disturbed. He took in everything Demyx was wearing, and not wearing. He was missing his shirt, and Zexion didn't even want to think about what may or may not be underneath that very tiny and too tempting miniskirt. Demyx smirked, leaning down to nip and lick at Zexion's ear, rolling his hips against the other boys' and Zexion released a low groan at the contact, finding himself quite turned on at the moment.

He shook his mind clear and then tried to form a decent sentence.

"Who… what?" Demyx smirked, noticing the boys inability to talk properly and knew straight away that Zexion must have liked what he saw. He was usually very articulate, and rarely rendered speechless.

"I'll tell you later." Demyx whispered seductively against his lovers skin. Zexion trembled slightly and decided to not argue with the blonde for once, he turned his head to look at him, cupping the back of Demyx's neck and pulling him down for a rough and passionate kiss. Demyx smiled and laced his arms around his boyfriend's neck, rolling his hips again and enjoying the effect his little stunt had had on the younger boy. He wasn't sure of this at first, but he figured that if Axel would try it then he should too, especially considering how hot Axel had actually looked. It had inspired him. And even though he knew Zexion hated surprises, he had a feeling that he might thank him for this particular surprise later.

Zexion kissed the blonde haired boy deeply, finding it so spur of the moment that his lover would decide to do something like this, it was just so out of the blue. He'd have to convince him to tell him what gave him the idea later, but at the moment, he was just enjoying the little surprise his boyfriend had decided to do for him. Zexion smiled against Demyx's lips.

_My boyfriend makes a sexy transvestite… _

_Oh, no…_

**The End. **


End file.
